


Self-Defense

by AprilforSpring



Series: Translation of 00Q Prompts [7]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic, Translation
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 11:04:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/861352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilforSpring/pseuds/AprilforSpring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q的自卫术训练……</p>
            </blockquote>





	Self-Defense

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Self-Defense](https://archiveofourown.org/works/568817) by [totalizzyness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/totalizzyness/pseuds/totalizzyness). 



站在健身房落地镜子前、穿着T恤和宽松运动裤的Q不知为何看上去比平时更瘦小。他盯着镜子中消瘦的自己，伸手抓了抓他的胳膊。Bond在他身后慢悠悠地踱步，身材健硕，上身的肌肉使衣服显得过于紧绷。

“准备好了吗？”Bond咧嘴一笑，手臂举过头顶做出伸展的动作。Q抬眼透过镜子看向Bond。

“你会手下留情吗？”

Bond把手臂放回身侧，接着做出摆臂的姿势，轻笑道，“我下手不会太重的。”

Q皱着眉头。“James，看看我！你可以轻而易举的把我折成两半！”

“那我们使用超软弹性垫子，怎么样？”

“那你手下留情怎么样？”

Bond继续带着那笑声上前几步走到Q的身后，伸手环抱住Q的腰。“我来这里是教你自卫术的，Q。有一天它或许能保住你的命。”

“你就不能再带一个人来做演示吗？我不认为在一直被摔来摔去的同时我能学到什么东西。”

“好，今天我从一些简单基础并且不会让你摔到背的内容开始。下一次我带个人一起。”

Q叹气，无奈地点点头。“那好吧。”

Bond的脸上露出一个邪邪的笑容，他抓住Q的一只胳膊，将之扳到身后把Q整个人吊起，过肩摔在垫子上。Q发出一声巨响的哀嚎，而Bond却笑呵呵地向下扑倒在Q身上，一只手梳着他凌乱的头发。

“你还好吗？”

Q的眼睛微微睁开一条缝，低声的呜咽道，“我最近有没有说过我超级讨厌你？”

Bond笑着低头吻在Q柔软的双唇上，愉悦地说道，“我也爱你。”

Q勉强挤出一丝笑容，一只手臂勾住Bond的脖子，将他拉进一个吻中。“我现在后悔让你加入我的训练了。”

“为了弥补我刚刚的混蛋行为，今晚我可以让你将今日所学用在……床上……”

Q把头摔回垫子上，因Bond暗示性的得意嘴脸而发出笑声。“你知道，我要是真的学会自卫术的话，你就该为你今天的承诺感到后悔了。”

“我相信我会的。总之……”Bond自己站起身，伸出一只手拉起Q。“你准备好了吗？”

几星期之后，Bond刚刚从布达佩斯的任务中归来，而Q已迫不及待地想要向他展示他离开这段时间内自己的进展。Bond一踏进大楼前去做简报，Q就开始整理一切物品。他在医疗部周围徘徊着，等待Bond前来进行生理损伤的评估——如果Bond断了一只胳膊或者肩膀脱臼了，那他就不能狠狠地摔他了。

Bond终于晃晃悠悠地来到医疗部，在看到Q等候在外的身影时眼神亮了起来。他似乎没有受重伤，只是一些擦伤和淤青罢了。

“想我了吗？”他笑着说道，双臂习惯性的圈住Q纤细的腰肢。Q满脸笑意，手捧着Bond的双颊倾身仔细观察他眼睛上方的伤痕。

“有一点吧。”

“只是有一点？”

Q讪讪笑着，在Bond的额头上飞快的轻啄一下。“我可能今晚会告诉你我有多想你。”

“那我非常的期待。我不在的时候过得怎么样？”

“很好，甚至是更好了。这周都没有东西被炸。”

Bond轻轻捏了捏他的爱人，轻笑道，“很高兴听你这么说……那么，我现在要接受治疗，然后我们就可以走了，或者我们可以直接翘班。”

“我在这里等你。”

Bond点点头，拉住Q给予一个温热的吻，顺便有些夸张的弄湿Q的双唇，然后慢悠悠地走进医疗部。Q朝自己傻笑一下，坐下来耐心等待。

当天晚上，在经过了关于Q需要减少他茶水摄入量的小小争吵之后，Q展示了他的学习成果。Bond睁大眼睛、完全被震住地躺在地上，过了一会他笑了出来，一只手揉着自己的脸。

“老天呢，Q，在实木地板上？”

Q笑着在他的身边躺下，然后一个翻身长腿跨上他的腰，坐在对方的胯部上。“所以……我表现的如何？”

Bond双手握住Q的腰身，嬉笑道，“你做得非常好……你还，呃……还学了些什么？”


End file.
